


Say No To This

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alexander is about to go to sleep, when there is a knock on the door. He opens it and finds his political enemy in front of it, bleeding and scared.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 227





	Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanshala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanshala/gifts).



> Happy birthday @shanshala! I hope you enjoy this little birthday present!! You are an amazing person and please continue being that awesome!!❤️
> 
> @everyone else: you should go follow her on tumblr and instagram @shanshala she is an amazing artist!!

Alexander is about to resign himself to his bedroom, when a heavy knock on his front door startles him. It´s already past midnight, so he hesitates a moment before he goes to open the door. He has a vivid imagination, but never would his mind have been able to create the picture he is presented with; Thomas Jefferson, the secretary of state, his biggest political enemy, is standing in front of it, his arms wrapped protectively around himself, holding tight onto his ripped jacket. In the dim light Alexander can see blood on his split lip and seeping out of a few cuts in his face, as well as a haunted look in his eyes.

“Jefferson, do you want to come in?”, Alex asks, after he has regained his composure again.

The other man swallows a few times visibly, opening his mouth as to say something, before he nods. Alexander steps to the side, holding the door open for him, and then guides him to the living room. When Alex sees Jefferson in better light, he notices how pale he really is, the bruises on his face looking even more prominent. He looks utterly lost, seeming as if he wants to curl in on himself and make himself disappear, a sharp contrast to his usual self-confident and arrogant demeanour.

“Why don´t you take a seat?”, Alex says quietly, but still Jefferson flinches at the noise, as if he has hit him.

He shakes his head, closing his eyes. He is breathing fast, moving his lips without saying anything.

“I… I just need… I need… need money. To get home.”, he mumbles finally. “I´ll pay you back. I…”

“Thomas, sit down for a moment.”, Alexander says gently, but with a firm undertone. “You look quite shaken and not really in a state to send you home alone.”

Jefferson flinches again, but opens his eyes, making a few tentative steps towards the sofa. He hesitates before he carefully sits down on the edge, letting out a small groan of pain. Alexander takes a seat in the chair opposite of it, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Thomas, what happened?”

Jefferson shakes his head, closing his eyes again. Alexander gets up and kneels down in front of Thomas, carefully taking his hands in his. That´s when he notices that his knuckles and palms are bloody too, as if he has fought back, whoever has done that to him, but got thrown to the ground as a result.

“It´s alright. Whatever happened, you are safe here.”

“I am safe here.”, Thomas repeats, his words barely above a whisper.

“You got it. Nothing will happen to you.”, Alex reassures him further.

Thomas nods, clutching Alexander´s hands so hard that it feels like he is trying to break his fingers, apparently unaware of the pain he has to be causing himself with it.

“Nothing will happen to me.”, he repeats the words of the younger man again.

They stay like this for a few minutes, Alexander´s knees hurting at the position, but he doesn´t dare move.

“I got mugged.”, Thomas finally mumbles. “They took everything I had with me.”

Alexander nods, having already suspected that.

“I have never felt so helpless in my life. I was… I´m so scared.”

He lets out a strangled sob, and Alex is quick to move next to him, drawing him close.

“Shh. You are safe now.”

Thomas hesitates a moment, before he buries his face in the younger man´s shirt, shaking with sobs. Alex gently strokes Thomas´ hair and back, trying not to think about how surreal this whole situation is. They stay like this for a some time, until Thomas´ sobs slowly die down. Alexander holds onto him until his breathing is back to normal, and only then moves away a bit, so that he can get a better look at the other man´s face.

“I´ll get something to clean you up, is that alright?”, he asks quietly.

Alex can see the fear in Thomas´ eyes, before he averts them, but after a moment´s hesitation, he nods, and Alexander squeezes his hand once, before he gets up. He hurries to the bathroom and grabs a few towels and bandages, then fills a glass with water and gets some alcohol from the kitchen. This only takes him a minute or two and when he gets back to the living room, he finds Thomas still sitting exactly as he left him. The older man tenses up when he hears him enter, but when he sees it´s Alexander, he visibly relaxes and even gives him a small smile. Alex sets the stuff he got down on the small table in front of the couch and sits down next to Thomas. He soaks one of the bandages with alcohol and then he gently grabs Thomas´ chin to position him and hold him still.

“This is gonna hurt like hell.”, Alex warns, before pressing the bandage against one of the cuts.

Thomas can´t quite supress the groan of pain as the alcohol burns into the wound, his fingers digging into Alexander´s knee.

“I fucking hate you right now.”, Thomas mumbles as Alex continues to clean his injuries, but there is no heat behind the words.

Alex lets out a soft chuckle at that.

“Don´t you always?”, Alexander asks teasingly, his tone light, but he can´t help but think that there is some truth to this question.

Instead of an answer, Thomas drops his gaze, and after a moment, Alex continues cleaning the cuts on his face in silence. The rhythmic work is strangely calming, and he gets it done pretty quickly. When he is finished cleaning and dressing all the cuts on Thomas´ face, he leans back a bit, regarding Thomas, who still refuses to look back up at him, instead staring at his hands, that are now clasped in his lap.

“I´m done with your face, will you give me your hands?”, Alex asks after a moment.

Finally, Thomas looks up at him and nods, holding out his hands for Alex to take them. When he starts cleaning the wounds, Thomas lets out a pained hiss, that causes the younger man to look up at him. He notices that there are tears running down Thomas´ face and feels a pang of guilt, even though he can´t do anything to sooth the pain.

“It´s almost over.”, he says softly, and Thomas manages a nod.

“I know.”

After he is finally finished with cleaning both of the secretary´s hands, he grabs a roll of bandages and starts wrapping up his left hand. He works quickly and securely, the motion still familiar from constantly having to do this during the war, even though it has been years since he had last done it. Soon he moves to the other hand, working just as fast and efficient. He gives the bandages one final tug, making sure they are secure, before he looks back up at Thomas´ face. The other man looks expectantly at him and doesn´t really know what to say, so he settles on: “Should I walk you home? It´s late and we don´t want something like that happening again.”

Thomas hesitates a moment and Alexander can see the conflict in his face, before he finally nods.

“Yes, please.”

Alex nods and gets up, smiling down at Thomas.

“I would offer you one of my jackets, but I´m afraid it wouldn´t quite fit you.”

“Don´t worry.”, Thomas gives back with a smile matching his own. “I would not be caught dead in whatever it is you call fashion.”

Alexander shakes his head laughing and guides Thomas to the front door, where he puts on one of his coats and hands Thomas a scarf.

“I insist.”, Alex says at Thomas´ confused expression, and after a moment of hesitation, Thomas takes the piece of clothing from him and wraps it around his neck.

The sight of Thomas wearing his scarf, with a look of slight puzzlement on his face, makes something stir inside of Alex, that he doesn´t quite want to explore. They step outside into the brisk night air, and Thomas shudders next to him, wrapping the scarf tighter around his neck. He walks closer to Alex than really necessary, their arms almost brushing, but Alex doesn´t comment on it, figuring Thomas needs the reassurance that he isn´t alone; that nothing will happen to him. After a few minutes of silently walking next to each other, Alex starts asking Thomas questions about his time in France and his friendship with Lafayette and he sees him relaxing a bit. Alex finds himself enjoying the company of the other man, when he isn´t trying to sabotage his ideas for congress, which is a bit of a surprise for himself.

Far too soon, for Alexander´s liking, they reach Thomas´ home and stop in front of the porch. In the dim moonlight that´s illuminating Thomas´ face beautifully, Alex sees fear in his eyes again.

“Thank you, for taking me in and helping me.”, Thomas says quietly, tugging at his bandages of his left hand.

“Stop that.”, Alex chastises him, and grabs his hands to keep him from doing it again. “They will come off like that.”

Thomas nods, but doesn´t say anything and just keeps staring at Alexander.

“Well, I should head back home.”, Alex breaks the silence after a few moments, even though he doesn´t make a move to let go of Thomas´ hands.

The other man gives him a small, unsure smile, his eyes dropping to their joined hands. He takes a few shaky breaths, before he looks up again, and Alex is once again struck with how beautiful the other man looks.

“Can you stay?”, Thomas asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Alex hesitates, his heart beating loud and fast in his chest.

“Stay?”, he asks, almost sounding breathless.

Thomas nods, swallowing nervously and glances down at his lips for a second, before his eyes dart back to Alexander´s.

“Yes. Stay.”

Alex nods slowly and Thomas lets out a shuddering breath, giving him a relieved smile. He guides Alex up the stairs, once again clutching his hands almost too tight, but Alex doesn´t care, far too excited about what will happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Please leave a comment what you thought of it and you can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
